Guardians
by Akina-himesama
Summary: what would happen if Ryoma has a twin sister and two older brother? who have powers to save the world! Also find out that tezuka and fuji are in love with ryoma!
1. Chapter 1 THE ARRIVAL OF SOMEONE I ONCE

_There are those who forget and those who remember... I wonder if nii-sama remembers that its finally here. _

_All of us knew that one day the darkness will come and try to conquer me and my family. _

_However, I worry too much for both my twin brother and my older brothers. _

_My name is Echizen, Rin; I am the twin sister of Echizen Ryoma and sister of Echizen Ryoga and Ren. This how the story began._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Chapter 1: THE ARRIVAL OF SOMEONE I ONCE KNEW

Flashback

_Ryo-niichan! Ryo—niichan! Look! I finally got a ball into the other side of the court!_

_That's great Rin! Let's play a game then! _

_Sure niichan! _

_(While playing the game, the two older brothers watch)_

_"Wow Ryo-chan knows how to play now! Since when did he get this good?" asked Ryoga._

_"Oh boy Ryoga, you should watch them all the time, they play all the time so they can beat you now. " replied Ren._

_"Ahhh still there mada mada daze." said Ryoga._

_"Oh are you sure Ryoga? Are you sure your not mada mada daze?" asked Ren._

_"No way I'm far better than them Ren." replied Ryoga._

_(All of sudden they hear a scream)_

_"What's going on", said Ren. "I don't know, but it came from Ryoma", said Ryoga._

_(When they ran to where they were, they saw Rin on the ground bleeding and two men stand in front of here laughing, _

_while Ryoma sat next to Rin calling for help.)_

_"What the hell, said Ren!" Then Ryoga crouched next to Ryoma helping to hold their little sister. _

_"What do you, people want", asked Ryoga. "__We wanted to meet the four guardians and I say that all of you kids are just weak", said a guy with a black suit. _

_(all four of them looked at the men in black with a confusing look until, Ryoma, Ryoga, and Ren saw their father and mother running to them with a sword.)_

_Nanjirou threw his sword at the man, but dodged. "__Well well well, if it isn't guardian of the wind and water._

_W__hat a pleasure to meet you", said the man in black._

_Ren looked at his parents and the man very confusingly, but stayed silent to hear what was going on. _

_Until the man vanished saying, "__your kids are next; beware for our master is coming."_

_Ren looked at his parents and they looked like they were about to cry. Once inside their house and Rin recovered, _

_Nanjirou explained the situation to them and trained them._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miss. And Mr.'s Echizen-sama, we have arrived at Japan."

"Ah so this is Japan! Man it's so hot! I wonder how Ryo-niichan stood this heat", said Rin.

"Just handle it Rin and by the way remember your not suppose to call us your brothers", responded Ryoga.

"Oh also don't forget that we are your cousins and nothing else", replied Ren.

"Hai hai (Yes, yes) I know! Jeez you don't have to make a big deal", said Rin.

While walking Rin, was thinking, "I wonder how Ryo-niichan is doing; I haven't seen him for three years after we got separated for our own good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Meanwhile in Seigaku)

"Achoo! Ah am I getting a cold? Jeez its not even fall or winter, so how can I get a stupid cold in the fricken middle of the spring?" said Ryoma.

"HEYYYY! Echizen! Wait up! Mattaku (Jeez)"

"What is it Momo-senpai?" asked Ryoma.

"Man, you have been zoning out a lot today". replied Momo

...gomen nasai, replied Ryoma.

"...what's going on with you Echizen you been down lately."

"Nothing is wrong Momo-senpai, its nothing."

"YOU TWO WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR! MOMOSHIRO 20 LAPS! ECHIZEN 10 LAPS!" said Tezuka.

"Ehhhhhh buchou why do I get 20 laps?" asked Momo.

"Just do your laps Momoshiro! Oh since you complained 30 laps and don't make me give you more." replied Tezuka.

That enough made Momo shut-up and ran his laps with Ryoma.


	2. Chapter 2 TO SEE SOMETHING UNEXPECTED

Chapter 2: TO SEE SOMEHING UNEXPECTED.

After Momo and Ryoma finished their laps, they came back to the court to find someone playing tennis with the 2nd years.

However, this guy was playing like it was nothing and he won all his matches.

Ryoma studied the guy who was playing and thought he looked very familiar, but he shook that feeling off and was about to walk away, when he felt the wind was pulling him back to look at the guy.

Then it hit him, he knew who the guy was, even though he didn't want to accept the fact that it was his older brother Ren playing the 2nd years.

Fuji saw Ryoma standing still and what he saw he would never forget because Ryoma was smiling warmly at the guy as if he knew who the mysterious guy was.

Fuji felt jealous because Ryoma never smiled like that before only a smirk and that was it and a mada mada dane.

Fuji was upset and he could see that Tezuka was upset about it too because his face twitched about a centimeter.

Then Fuji snapped out and saw what was going on the court, Kaidou ran inside the court to punch the guy's face for defeating the 2nd year, but he stopped because Ryoma was protecting the guy.

"Echizen move or I'll have to push you myself," said Kaidou.

Yadda!

Then Tezuka came in and said, "Kaidou 50 laps around the court."

"Fssshhhh," replied Kaidou and left to do his laps.

Once Tezuka finished giving out his laps, he looked back to where Ryoma was, who was talking to the guy smiling.

Now Tezuka was mad and went to go talk to the guy, but he was not the only one, he saw the angry tensai coming as well. When they reached Ryoma, Ryoma and the guy stopped talking.

"Umm Echizen, who is this guy", asked Tezuka.

"Uhhh no one you need to know buchou", replied Ryoma.

S"aa Echizen-**kun**, we want to know", said Fuji.

Ryoma shudder at the tensai because he knew the tensai was mad since he stress the word kun.

Ryoma took a deep breath and started to tell them who the guy was.

"He is my cousin Echizen Ren, senpai-tachi", said Ryoma.

Everyone on the court was shocked, that it went silent until they heard a cute little voice.

"Ryo-kun!!!!!!!"

Ryoma turned around to see who it was. He found out it was his twin sister. He rushed over and hugged her. It had been three years since they saw each other.

When Tezuka and Fuji saw that **their **Ryoma was hugging someone, they were mad. Mad to the point that they went to ask questions to Ryoma.

They marched right up to Ryoma and asked, "now who is she?"

Ryoma blinked then he smirked and said "mada mada dane buchou and Fuji-senpai. This is my other cousin Rin Echizen"

Once again everyone fell silence until Ryoma asked to be excused from practice today. when he was, he rush to the locker room, got dressed and left with his "so called cousins".

Once Ryoma left, Tezuka and Fuji felt rather relieved that Ryoma didn't have a lover, but was still a little jealous that the fact Ryoma only smiled to his cousin and not to his teammates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Its so nice to see again Ryo-niichan!" said Rin.

"Hey, did you forget your not suppose to call us your brothers!" said Ren grunting.

"Well it can't be helped, can it Ren-niisan and besides no one is here so I can call Ryo-kun, niichan if I want to."

"Jeez even if you guys are twins, you don't have to call one older brother like yourself Rin", said Ren.

"Still I want to", replied Rin.

"Hai hai whatever oh princess of fire", said Ren.

Then Rin got mad that she burned Ren's paper that he was holding.

"Ahhhhhhh fire, fire," said Ren.

While Rin was laughing like crazy, Ryoma sighed as he was putting the fire out with the water he conjured.

Ren was mad that Rin did something this childish, but thanked Ryoma for putting out the fire.

Then Ryoma asked where Ryoga was.

"Oh he said that he had work to do and went off. He said that he will be back for dinner." said Ren.

"Also Ryo-niichan, we have to discuss something important with you." said Rin.

"What important stuff," asked Ryoma.

Rin and Ren stared at each other and then answered Dark.

Ryoma's eye was wide and asked if _they_ returned.

Rin and Ren both nodded.

This was bad because the one that were after them had finally came.

There was silence until Ren spoke up.

"Well we will discuss this later, Rin can you teleport us to the house."

"Sure, just hang on," said Rin.

With a snap of her finger they were home and inside the house waited Nanjirou (dad), Rinko (mom), and lastly his older brother Ryoga.

"Yo long time no see chibisuke," said Ryoga.

"Mada mada dane Ryoga." replied Ryoma.

However, Ryoma knew that this would be a long talk and a long wait.


	3. Chapter 3 A SHOCKING DISCOVERY

Chapter 3: A SHOCKING DISCOVERY

(Silence……………)

"Kaa-san (mom) long time no see," said Rin.

"Yes it's been three years now, how have you been? Did your brother take good care of you; did you have enough to eat? Was your flight okay."

"Kaa-san its okay, jeez you don't have to worry about me," replied Rin.

"Yeah mom stop treating Rin like a kid. She isn't a baby anymore you know," said Ren who was agitated.

"Well she is your little sister and the only daughter I have!" said Rinko.

"Kaa-san stop treating me/her like a baby!" replied both Ryoma and Rin at the same time.

Sigh………"umm if all of you are done talking whether Rin is a baby or not, can we get started on with the situation we have here **now**," said Ryoga.

Everyone was quiet until Nanjirou started. "Right now I have confirmed with an old friend of mine that the men that you saw long time ago are here in Japan," said Nanjirou with a serious tone.

"So what are we going to do about it oyaji," asked Ryoma.

Nanjirou looked at his twins Ryoma and Rin, and then said to "Ryoma, you have to listen to what I have to say carefully since you and your sister are important people right now."

With a confusing look on Ryoma's face, he asked, why.

Then Rin spoke out, "you see Ryo-niichan since we're twins, well…umm…umm"

"Umm, what?" asked Ryoma.

"You two are the source of our power, that can destroy the men that were after you three years ago," said Ryoga who finished Rin's answer.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" replied Ryoma.

"Yeah believe are not Ryo-niichan I was shock too."

"Wait," said Ryoma, "how come Rin knows this first and not me?"

"Well you see Ryoma dear," said Rinko, "we found out that your sister is……well umm……your sister is……"

Ryoma didn't understand because he saw tears in his mother's eye and dark looks from everyone expect Rin who seemed to be zoned out.

"What your mother is trying to say is, the day you and your sister were attacked, the wound on her right arm became a curse tattoo." said Nanjirou as he looked at Rin with a sad look.

Ryoma couldn't believe it, of all those years his parents nor his siblings told him about this.

"Hey Ryo-niichan don't look shock, I got over it," answered Rin.

Ryoma shooked his head and replied, "why has no one told me about Rin's condition?"

Ren was about to answer when Rin cut him off, "I told them not to tell you because I didn't want to you worry, like you are doing now Ryo-niichan."

"Well of course I should worry; after all I'm your twin brother, for crying out loud!"

"Ah Ryo-niichan mada mada sune," replied Rin.

Ryoma looked at his sister and then laughed. It was along time since he heard her said that to him.

Everyone in the room cheered up after Ryoma started to laugh.

"I knew Rin was the only one that can make you laugh Ryoma," said Ryoga with a huge grin on his face.

Ryoma looked at him and smirked and said "mada mada dane. The only time I'll laugh is with Rin and no one else."

"Ryoma your such a gaki (brat)," said Ren and Ryoga at the same time.

However they didn't see Rin slipping away from the kitchen and heading for Ryoma's room. As she lay down in Ryoma's room, she thought to herself, "That's not true Ryo-niichan, for now on and forward there will be another person who you will laugh for. Well at least two people I think." Then she fell into a deep sleep ready for the next day to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin also has the power to see the future too. If anyone is wondering. Oh and Rin and Ryoma are telepathic since their twins.


	4. Chapter 4 THE SURPRISE FOR RYOMA ECHIZEN

Chapter 4: THE SUPRISE FOR RYOMA ECHIZEN

(At school)

"Class we have two new students today," said the sensei (teacher).

"Konnichiwa (hello) my name is Echizen Rina, but people call me Rin it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Yo my name is Echizen Ren nice to meet you all."

Eh hey their names are "Echizen"!

"Oh my gosh are they related to Echizen?"

(Whispering and gossiping)

"Alright class please stop talking, umm lets see, Rin can you sit next to Ryuzaki over there and Ren sit next to Ryoma there.

Hai!"

"Um, h-hello my name is Ryuzaki Sakuno, nice to meet you."

"Yeah whatever," said Rin. _"So this girl likes Ryo-niichan huh. Well I'll make sure she doesn't get in my plans! This girl doesn't even look good for my brother."_

"Umm Echizen-kun," said Sakuno.

"Call me Rin instead, your confusing me with my cousins," said Rin with a cold tone.

"Oh okay Rin-kun (sweat drop)," said Sakuno.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Lunch time)

When Ryoma, Rin, and Ren were trying to go out of the class room, they were stopped by Ryoma's fan girls and his classmates.

"Ryoma-sama who is that girl who has the same last name as yours," asked Tomoka.

Ryoma and Rin twitched a little, and then with an angry/calm voice, Ryoma told Tomoka that this was his cousins that she just insulted.

Tomoka gapped and apologized for her rudeness and tried to show some favor with Rin by holding hands and friends, but Rin slapped her hand away and walked away. After Rin left so did Ren then Ryoma followed while saying mada mada dane to Tomoka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upstairs on the roof, Rin was so pissed that she burned her lunch that kaa-san had packed for her.

"Ohoyi Rin will you calm down already." said Ren.

"That little, ohhhhhh why that little loud mouth, person hanging, little twerp! Jeez what's with her and her stupid fan club thing! I mean Ryoma this and that. Oh jeez I feel bad for Ryo-niichan." said Rin.

"Ne Rin seriously calm down will you! Man I can't sleep here," said Ryoma.

After that Rin calmed down and ate half of Ryoma's food since she burnt hers.

After lunch they went and had their English class which of course all three of them fell asleep since they already knew these stuff.

After school was over, Ryoma went to the Tennis club while Ren and Rin went to see Ryuzaki-sensei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(At the court)

"Oh O'chibi I heard that your cousins are in the same class as you," said Eiji while hugging Ryoma.

"Kikumaru-senpai let go of me, I can't breathe," replied Ryoma.

"Ahhhh gomen."

"Saa looks like today is going to be interesting," said Fuji who was behind Eiji that shuddered.

"Fuji don't do that you almost scared me!" said Eiji.

"Ah sou ka (really) gomen Eiji-kun." Then Fuji whisper to Eiji, "don't touch my Ryoma."

That did it, Eiji backed away and hurried to Oishi. Ryoma looked confused on what just happened right now, but didn't care since Kikumaru-senpai was off him.

"Saa Echizen-kun," said Fuji.

Ryoma forgot that even though Kikumaru-senpai was gone, he wasn't alone, he was with the sadistic.

"What is it Fuji-senpai," asked Ryoma.

"Ne there something I want to ask you," said Fuji.

"What is it?"

"Would you be..."

"Minna gather around," said Tezuka.

Fuji looked like he was about to kill someone right now for being interrupted, but didn't mind since it was Tezuka and not someone else.

"We have new members in our tennis group," said Ryuzaki-sensei.

Everyone was eager to see who it was, and then they saw Echizen Ren there and Rin.

"Minna this is Echizen Ren, he will be joining us as a member and Echizen Rin gladly accepted to be our manger and nurse." said Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Please take good care of me," said Rin after she was introduce.

Everyone was shocked that Rin was going to be their manger, but felt happy for she was going to take care of them. (Ren was left with a cold shoulder because his sister took his spotlight since she was a girl.)

Tezuka saw Ryoma shocked and then he smiled because his cousin was going to help the tennis team. Tezuka felt really jealous and mad, until a certain tensai came up.

"Saa Tezuka jealous, are we?" asked Fuji.

Tezuka looked at Fuji at a moment and then turned his head and said, "Aa."

Fuji was amused to see that he wasn't the only one who fell for Ryoma, but Tezuka.

"Ne Tezuka, do you want Ryoma," asked Fuji.

... "Aa," replied Tezuka.

"Then good cause I want him too." said Fuji with a smile.

Tezuka looked at him and said, "are you thinking of what I'm thinking."

"Saa depends, if your okay begin tri-lovers instead."

"I don't mind," replied Tezuka.

"Then it's a date, well for both us for now, until we get Ryoma."

"Aa."

_"So there are going to make a move on Ryo-niichan. hmm I think I should help in some way,"_ said Rin in her head.

Ren shooked his head because he knew his little sister was planning something that wasn't going to be go since she had a evil glint in her eyes.

"Oh boy... _Ryoma you better watch out for your sister. Oh great now I'm concern about him getting trick by his on sister. Ahhh._," said Ren in his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Achoo! Is someone talking about me?" said Ryoma.

"Oh well better concentrate on my game now."

"Ganbatte Ryo-kun," said Rin as she waved.

Ryoma got the shudders, and said to himself, "why do I have a feeling that Rin is going to plan something and I won't like it."

Then he served the ball.

However, what they didn't notices was a man about the height of Fuji was standing next to the cherry blossom and smiled and saying, "_I finally found you brats."_


	5. Chapter 5 LOVE AND ATTACK

Chapter 5: LOVE AND ATTACK

(Somewhere else in a dark alley)

"Master, we have found one of the guardians," said a man in black.

"Heeeeeh so you have found one of the brats, have you" asked the master.

"Yes, she has the curse mark we put on her several years ago." responded the mb (man in black.).

"Is that so, so what about the other gaki?" asked the master.

"I'm truly sorry master, but we have not located them, but I think there close since their sister goes to one to the famous schools in Japan." replied mb.

"Hmm is that so, then I want all my man to follow and see where she lives and where her brothers are." said the master.

"Sir it is not wise to send all your men, you should send me and see the activities she is doing. If we get to close to her, she'll notice and her father will surely get his old company to kill you." said another man in black.

"………yes you have a point, very well I'll send you and Yue." responded the master.

"Thank you sir. We will not fail you." replied mb and Yue.

(Both of them leaving)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Back at Seigaku Tennis)

Fuuuuuuuuu

"Hmmmm, I sense trouble is near." said Ren.

Ren wasn't sure what it was, but the wind had told him "watch his back for evil is coming". Ren was thinking it might be some other trouble until, he saw his sister Rin holding her right arm with pain. Some of the seniors and Tezuka came over to see what was wrong and saw that Rin was crying with her right arm clutched tightly by her left hand. Tezuka went forward to help Rin to get up and go to the infirmary, however, suddenly, both Ryoma and Ren rushed at the court and kneel down where Rin was and was talking rapidly in English that Tezuka and Fuji could get some words.

"**Rin does it hurt! Come on we got to get you home!" **said Ryoma with a worried look on his face.

"**Rin where is your medicine! Quickly tell me where it is!"** asked Ren.

Rin with her good hand, she lifted it and pointed to her racket case next to the bench. Ren ran over to search for the medicine, while Ryoma piggybacked her to Ren. As they got her medicine, Rin took it and few minutes later, Rin took a deep breath and told her brothers that she was fine. Ryoma and Ren sighed because their sister was fine. They almost had a heart attack because they never had seen Rin in this kind of situation. Then Tezuka and Fuji came up to them and said if everything was alright.

"Hai Fuji-senpai and buchou, its fine," said Ryoma.

"Umm Echizen-kun, does your cousin have some illness in her right arm," asked Fuji with curious look.

As Ryoma and Ren saw that curious looked, they both shuddered, but thought, _"Oh shit! Great how are we going to explain that Rin has a curse mark on her arm and that our lives are endanger?"_

"Ano senpai," said Rin, "its fine nothing serious, I just injured by right arm and the doctors just wanted me take some vitamins kind of medicine."

"Oh I see, and then next time please be careful that you don't go over your limit, Rin-san," said Tezuka.

As Tezuka and Fuji were walking to the courts, Fuji asked, "Saa Tezuka, don't you find it strange."

"Well of course, Ryoma's cousin suddenly has an arm attack and them eats some weird looking medicine and feels better in a minute, I think that is strange." said Tezuka.

"True, but I wonder why I feel like their lying to us," assumed Fuji. "But I guess that's only me right Tezuka."

"No, I get the same feeling Shusuke." replied Tezuka.

Fuji just stood there and looked at Tezuka with his eye open.

"What is it?" asked Tezuka.

Then Fuji closed his eye and smiled and said, "Iie ya (no) I just got shock that you called me by my first name, that's all."

Tezuka blushed as he said, "Well we are boyfriends so I thought it would be okay."

Fuji smiled warmly and told Tezuka, "It's great now that you are calling me by my given name Kun-chan."

Now Tezuka blushed to the point he was red for a second and then replied, "Yeah I think it's great too Shu-kun.

Then both of them heading to the locker room, when Oishi saw them together, he got a feeling that they were going out, but wasn't sure, then again he was happy for both of them because he knew Fuji and Tezuka liked each other since their freshmen year. In the locker room, Fuji locked the door and then went to where Tezuka was standing and pinned him on the wall. Fuji kissed Tezuka on the lips and then went deeper into his mouth with his tongue. All day until 6:00p.m they made out in the locker room leaving the poor team outside locked until they were finished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Going home with Ryoma, Ren, and Rin)

"Man today was not our day," said Ren.

"Sou da ne (yeah that's true) first I get a weird feeling, next my sister has a pain attack! I wonder what's next," asked Ryoma.

"I'm sorry to the both of you. Now because of me, we have to be more alert and tell the senpais more lies which is hard to come up with," responded Rin with a sad look.

Both Ren and Ryoma looked at each other and sighed.

"Mada mada dane/daze Rin," said Ren and Ryoma. "Its not your fault if the attack comes to you."

"But its strange how it reacted," said Ren.

Ryoma looked confused.

"Yeah its true," replied Rin. "I wonder why its reacting now?"

Ryoma who still looked confused said, "look if both of you don't know why its acting now, then ask baka oyaji or kaa-san, or even Ryoga."

"Good idea, but its a better idea if you told them Rin." said Ren.

"Ehhhh nande (why)," replied Rin.

"First baka oyaji and kaa-san always listen to you." said Ryoma.

"Second they would understand if you told them because it was your attack" added Ren.

"Third if we told them what do you think, they will think," asked Ryoma.

Rin looked at them with an amusing look and said, "Fine I'll talk to them, jeez I never knew both my brothers are scaredy cats!"

"Nani!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I was just kidding! Anyways lets go home, I have a creepy feeling." said Rin.

Ren stopped tracks and looked at both of them and said, "let's take another route to our house."

"Nande" asked Ryoma and Rin at the same time.

"I think we're being followed."

Ryoma and Rin glanced at each other and telepathically said, "_Ryo-niichan keep walking straight and I'll go the other way home and don't worry about Ren-niisan, he knows the plan." "I got it, but be careful."  
replied Ryoma._

After that Ryoma, Rin, and Ren went their separate ways. Ryoma was the first one to reach home and then Rin, then finally Ren who took the longer route. However, Rin looked like she was out of breath. She looked at Ryoma and said, "I ran in zigzags, and made turns and stuff before I came here."

Both brothers looked relieved until Rin suddenly had one her attacks again. This time they called Nanjirou, Rinko, and Ryoga for help.

Nanjirou, Rinko, and Ryoga rushed to them and asked what had happen.

"Its Rin! She's having one of her attacks!" said Ren.

Both parents looked at each other and then help Ryoma carry his sister to his room.

When they reached the room, Nanjirou chanted ancient words, "Ye lord, mighter than the wind, all creation bow before thee, as the contract is seal with my blood, let thy know our contract!"

With the chant, wind gently went to Rin and started to heal her (by the way the chant is a healing spell). After the wind was done with its job, it went back to Nanjirou.

He looked at Rin, who sleeping in peace now and smiled. He turned around and looked at Ryoma and Ren who looked relieved. Nanjirou asked them to come with him.

When they went downstairs, he asked "what happen."

Ryoma and Ren looked at each other and sighed.

They knew that this was going to be very hard to explain, especially when it was Rin was suppose to them about the attack and not them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I made corrections on the last chapters. If there is still few mistakes left plz tell me. thanx!


	6. Chapter 6 WORRY AND WISH

Chapter: 6 WORRY AND WISH

Hello – normal

_Hello – telepathic_

**Hello – English**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So let me get this straight, you guys were playing a match and then you saw Rin grabbing her right arm painful, right," said Nanjirou.

"Yeah that's it," replied Ren.

………… "It's strange that the curse is acting on now," said Nanjirou.

"Ne oyaji didn't Rin's curse kept hurting even in America?" asked Ryoma.

"Iie it didn't," replied Nanjirou. "Unless………oh no, this is bad, very bad!"

"What is it oyaji," asked Ryoga who was coming from downstairs.

"I just remember! Every time the enemy is near, Rin's curse starts to activate." responded Nanjirou.

"Wait…let say that the enemy is near, so what happens," asked Ryoma.

"First of all, her curse mark spreads until it reaches her brain," said Ren.

"Second, the enemy can track her down with this mark." added Ryoga.

"Third they'll know where we are and kill us, however, we're lucky since your cousin put a montchajin spell." said Nanjirou. (A montchajin spell is something I made up, it's a spell so that you can't be found in the area you put it on.)

"Sou (really) then does that mean that Rin can't go to school anymore," asked Ryoma.

"No she can't. We have to place her home here until we know their gone for good." replied Nanjirou.

Silence fill the kitchen downstairs until, "oyaji, I don't think that's necessary," said Rin walking down the stairs.

All the guys looked at her and then Ryoma rushed to her and helped her to a seat. (Ryoma is really nice to his sister, isn't he?)

"Thanks Ryo-niichan." responded Rin. "Oyaji I want to go to school. I want to be free oyaji."

"Dear listen if you go out there they'll find you and your brothers." replied Nanjirou. "Plus we can't lose you or Ryoma, remember both of you are very important."  
"Wakata yo! (I know!) But still I will go and that's my decision plus I can put a montachajin spell on my self so don't worry," said Rin in a strong and angry voice.

Nanjirou looked at his daughter and sighed. "Fine you can go, but I'm going to send my little helper to look after you!"

"Yadda! I hate your little helper and I think I might puke if I see it again!" replied Rin and Ryoma.

"Okay, okay jeez you stubborn twin gakis, I try to help and this is the thanks I get." responded Nanjirou.

Everyone in the room looked at Nanjirou and sweat dropped. As Nanjirou was leaving the room he sang mada mada dana and Ryoma and Rin looked like they were about to kick their dad for begin so foolish, but they knew he was worried for them.

Ryoma looked at his sister, _"Ne Rin honto ni daijabu? (Are you really okay?)"_ asked Ryoma telepathically. "_Yeah I'm alright so don't worry about me Ryo-niichan."_ replied Rin.

As both of them went upstairs to their room, Rin stopped and said, "Ne Ryo-niichan, I have to tell you something."

"Nani," asked Ryoma.

"First of all do like anyone Ryo-niichan."

Ryoma looked at Rin with red face and asked how she knew.

"Mada mada sune Ryo-niichan, I'm your twin, I can read what's on your mind also I knew for awhile." said Rin.

Ryoma glared at her and said, "Who said to look in my head and anyway you don't know who I like."

Rin laughed and replied, "You like Tezuka-buchou and Fuji-senpai, right."

Now Ryoma looked like he was about to choke someone right now until Rin explained, "I didn't know who you liked at first until I met your buchou and senpai, your mood changed. You looked like the young brother I used to play with in tennis."

Ryoma looked at his sister and his mood changed from angry to sad. He knew that was their last game they every played together.

"Hey Rin if we have the chance maybe we can play once more when this is over." said Ryoma.

"Sou da ne." replied Rin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(At Seshiun Gauken)

"Kya Ryoma-sama look we, your fan club made a new cheer." said Tomoka.

"Ne why don't you go bother someone else," said Rin walking up to her.

"You know even if your Ryoma's cousin doesn't mean that we can't do what we're doing now," replied Tomoka as she pushed Rin.

Rin was about to fall until she was caught by Ren. Rin thanked Ren and asked to be excused because she felt pain. Ren and Ryoma knew why and nodded. After Rin left, Ren and Ryoma glared at Tomoka and said, "Next time you touch Rin, you will surly regret it." said Ren in a cold voice.

"Sou da ne, I agree with you Ren," said Ryoma.

Tomoko now notice that she had angrier her prince and her cousins. She backs away smiling and runs for her life. After she leaves Ren looks at Ryoma who nods and runs to catch up with Rin and bring her to the courts.

"_Why is something bad always happening? I wish something good had happen to Me."_ said Ryoma in his head as he headed for the tennis courts.


	7. Chapter 7 DOUBLES AND KISS

Chapter 7: DOUBLES AND KISS

Hello – normal

_Hello – telepathic_

**Hello - English**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(At the court)

"Oh Ochibi play a game with me and Oishi!" asked Eiji.

"Yadda." replied Ryoma.

Eiji hugs Ryoma really tightly until Oishi came up and stopped Eiji. Then Rin walked up to where they were to help her brother.

"Ryo-kun daijabuyo (are you okay)?" asked Rin with a concerned face.

"Aa daijabu (I'm alright)." responding Ryoma breathing heavily.

Rin looked at her brother then to Kikumaru-senpai and asked, "Ne senpai why were you choking my br……cousin."

Ryoma looked at his sister and gave her a look.

"_Rin watch what you say! You almost spilled the truth out." _said Ryoma.

"_Ah hahaha Gomen Nasai Ryo-niichan."_ replied Rin

Eiji looked at them confused because they were silent and didn't speak to each other, but smiled. He broke the silence and asked Rin if she wanted to play doubles with him and Oishi.

"Umm okay sure why not, I haven't played for a long time." replied Rin.

"eto…who is gonna be your partner Rin-chan." said Oishi.

Rin looked at him and smiled evilly and said, "Saa…Ryo-kun care to do the honors of playing doubles with me?" asked Rin.

Everyone was in shocked because Rin their favorite manger asked the worst doubles player to play with her in a doubles match. But what really shocked them was that Ryoma agreed to play with the equal evil smile on her face and both enter the court facing Oishi-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai.

"Heheheheheheh Ochibi's both are of you are going to lose." said Eiji.

"………smirk………mada mada dane senpai-tachi," replied Ryoma and Rin at the same time.

The game started as Ryoma threw the ball high up in the air to do a twist serve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Game set and match Ryoma/Rin pair.

……………………………..silence……………………………….

"……ne Inui-senpai did you know that Ryoma could pay doubles?" asked Momo who was shocked.

"IL data. 80 percent he knows how to play doubles with his cousins, 5 percent that plays bad doubles with us." replied Inui.

"Saa Kuni-kun did you see that, our little Ryoma knows how to play doubles." said Fuji smiling widely.

"……I'm impressed as well Shu." replied Tezuka.

"……ne O'chibi since when were you good at doubles," asked Eiji breathing very heavily.

"Mada mada dane Kikumaru-senpai. I knew how to play doubles."

Ryoma walked off the court with Rin and asked, "Ne Rin do you have any grape Ponta with you by any chance?"

"Yeah I do have some, wait." replied Rin.

As she was going through her bag to find the grape Ponta, the regulars began rush to Ryoma.

"Echizen! That was awesome! When did you learn how to play like that?" asked all the Regulars.

"Its none of your business senpai-tachi." replied Ryoma.

"Ryo-kun here is your Ponta" said Rin who got the Ponta from her bag.

"Arigato Rin." replied Ryoma.

As Ryoma was reaching for his favorite drink, Momo accidentally bumped into Ryoma who was falling forward. Rin try to save her brother, but instead of making him stop, he fell on her lips and the kissed. Both of them were shocked at what they did. They both quickly looked away from each other while the regulars gapped at them. Tezuka and Fuji looked like there where going to kill Momo for pushing Ryoma. But Momo ran away. Also Ryoma's fan girls saw this and were very angry with Rin. Especially Tomoko who looked like she was about to kill Rin.

After this incident, everyone practiced quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Rin, Ryoma, and Ren were walking home, Ren kept laughing at them saying that they kissed each other for the first time.

As he was laughing, Ren felt a murderous air around Rin and Ryoma and stopped teasing them.

When they reached home, Ryoma and Rin both rushed upstairs and stayed their all night.

But the whole family heard the whole argue and it wasn't pretty. Everything settled down at midnight and everyone slept peaceful.

The next morning, the whole family was having lunch except for the twins. Ryoga decided to get them, but he found that they weren't in bed.

"kaa-san, oyaji! Ryoma and Rin are missing." said Ryoga panicking.

"WHAT!" replied the parents.

"Oh you don't have to worry about them," said Ren eating his toast.

"Oh and why is that little brother," said Ryoga in an angry voice.

"Umm…eto…they went to school early." responded Ren.

"And how do you know this." asked Rinko.

"I sent my wind to watch over them and they woke me up to tell me that they went to school." replied Ren.

The family calmed down and ate their breakfast. Then Ren went to school and he found Ryoma and Rin dazing off in class.

"Yare yare I wonder when they will forget the incident." said Ren.

"_Ne Rin, I'm really sorry about what happened." _said Ryoma.

"_Its okay, I mean its Momo-senpai's fault anyway. Beside we discuss this already so drop It." _replied Rin.

"_Yadda! I feel really bad."_ responded Ryoma.

"_Then I have an idea to make Momo-senpai to pay for his crime."_ said Rin.

Ryoma looked at his sister and saw her smiling, and then he knew what she was thinking and smiled evilly.

"Oh dear, I have a bad feeling about this. Well who every the victim is I hope they're all right." thought Ren.


	8. Chapter 8 LET THE PHASES BEGIN

Chapter 8: LET THE PHASES BEGIN

Hello – normal

_Hello – telepathically _

**Hello – English **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(At practice)

As Ryoma and Rin went to the courts, they had an evil aura around them that it scared all the freshmen.

"Yosh minna we are going to do 40 laps around the court." said Tezuka.

"Ah one more thing any one who fails must drink my newest invention, the rainbow deluxe." said Inui.

Everyone was in fear and shock as they saw the drink. The drink kept changing colors, and there was mist around it and that kept changing into different colors as well. (I wouldn't want to drink that either.) As the mist of the drink went up, the insects went down. (I feel bad for the bugs.)

Rin's eye glinted with sparks of evilness and said,_ "Ne Ryo-niichan don't ya think our plan should go into action?"_

"_Aa let the re…I mean competition begin." _replied Ryoma.

"Ne minna-san," said Rin with a sweet voice. "Is it okay for me to join the race?"

"NO! Rin-himesama don't join or you'll die! We do not wish to see you gone." responded most of the tennis players.

With a tearful look or should I say puppy look, Rin said, "ah I guess I'm not wanted here."

Ryoma looked like he was going to burst into laughter. His sister was a good actress when it came to these kinds of situation. Everyone sighed for they loved Rin so much that they treated her as a princess. All of them decided to sacrifice themselves so that Rin would survive. As the race began, some people dropped at their 10th or 20th lap and died. (Not really just fainted.) Now Rin caught up with Ryoma and started phase two of their plan. Rin tried to "accidentally" trip Momo, but it did not work because he saw her feet and jumped. Rin and Ryoma frowned and both of them decided to use their powers. Ryoma started with his power of the wind to blow on Momo so hard that he fell backwards. Everyone looked at Momo as if he was strange, but kept going. When Momo caught up with the other regulars and Rin, Rin used her power of earth to make the dirt bump up so Momo would trip. All the regulars thought it was weird how mom kept tripping over and over again. As they finished their laps, all the regulars were safe except Momo. They saw him with Inui's rainbow deluxe and prayed for his peace.

After everyone woke up from the "dead" they went to the water fountain to get the after taste out of their mouth. When Momo's turn was up, all of sudden the water exploded on him. (Guess who?) Again all the regulars felt bad for Momo for he was having a rough or should I say terrible day.

"_Ryo-niichan, phase two complete, now let's begin with phase three." said Rin._

"_Yokai (alright)" replied Ryoma._

They walked up to Momo and said, "Ne mom-senpai, is it okay for you to play doubles game with me and my cousin?"

"Sure Echizen why not. Maybe if I play a little I might feel better. " responded Momo.

As Rin and Ryoma entered the court, Momo brought Fuji to play with him. Now this got Tezuka mad because Momo was using his boyfriend, but he saw Ryoma walking up to Fuji to lend his ear. Tezuka now knew what was going on and smirked.

"Ne Fuji-senpai, can you lend me your ear for a sec?" asked Ryoma.

"Saa why not Ryoma-kun." replied Fuji in a whisper that send Ryoma shivers down his spine while Rin smirked as she saw this. "

Ryoma shook that feeling away and told him the plan and Fuji laughed and agreed because he wanted revenge too. When Momo looked at this he wasn't a happy camper, but thought it was something else and went to the base line of the court.

"Are you ready for the tor…I mean game Momo-senpai?" as Rin with a sweet voice.

"...uhhh yeah I guess." replied Momo.

"Ne Momo-senpai why don't you serve first?" asked Ryoma.

"Why not." responded Momo with a smirk.

As Momo served the ball, he thought Ryoma would get the ball, but he didn't. Rin was the one who caught up with the ball. She tried to swing it back to him, but it was strong for her and dropped her racket and yelled a little, grabbing her wrist.

"Ouch that hurts." said Rin.

"Ah Gomen ne Rin, I thought Ryoma was going get that." said Momo.

"Ahhhh hime! Are you okay! Momo you jerk why did you use so much power! " asked all the people who were watching the game.

"It was an accident." replied Momo.

"Maa minna its okay. It's not like Momo-senpai meant it. " said Rin with some fake tears in her eyes.

Momo sweat dropped and mentally noted himself not to hit the ball so hard to her.

As they continued the game, it became weird. Everyone saw Ryoma and Rin kept hitting the ball to Momo and not to Fuji and Fuji wasn't helping Momo at all and every time Momo gave Fuji a chance ball, Fuji kept missing and said it was an accident. When they finished, Momo was out of breath and both the twins looked at Momo and said "mada mada dane Momo-senpai! Next time play seriously. "

Momo looked at them as if they grew two heads and said "I was playing seriously you brats!"

But the twins glared at him and said in simulation "this is payback for what you did yesterday Momo-senpai!"

Momo looked at them dumbly and replied "all because of that?"

The twins were angry and charged at momo furiously, but were held back by Fuji and Ren.

"Calm down Echizen, Ryoma-kun, you don't want to cause trouble do you?" as Fuji.

"No. " replied Ryoma and Rin together.

"**Jeez you guys are crazy**!** You guys should know to be careful.** " said Ren shaking his head.

"**But he started it anyway.**" replied Rin with a pout.

"……**mada mada daze both of you.**" said Ren.

"For started a ruckus, Fuji, Ren, Ryoma, and Rin all of you 10 laps around the court." said Tezuka walking into the court.

All of them started walking out the court and started their laps and did not argue with the captain because it was true they started the ruckus, but it was because of Momo.

"Aa Momo 30 laps for starting this." said Tezuka with a stoic voice.

"Ehhhh? But buchiou I wasn't the one who started it. " replied Momo.

Tezuka glared at him and said "40 laps for talking back to me."

Momo didn't say anything and began to run. As he ran, he past Kaidou who called him baka.

For the first time Momo actually agree. He thought of the incident yesterday and felt bad. As he finished his laps, he went up to the Echizens and apologizes for his mistake. Rin and Ryoma looked at him for a second and said. If you buy us Ponta and hamburgers, we'll forgive you.

Momo looked at them if they were crazy, but saw seriousness in their eyes and replied to them with an okay. When they walked into the changing room, Ryoma saw something disturbing. All around the wall, with red paint it had said die Rin Echizen! You don't belong here!

Ryoma frown and looked to see if his sister was okay. Ryoma saw her head down and her hair covering her eyes so he did not see her face that well, but knew she was mad. Ryoma grabbed Rin's hand and squeezed it for assurance. Rin looked at Ryoma and gave him a small smile and nodded. They left together to meet up with Momo.


	9. VOTE!

VOTE!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey sorry guys but this isn't chapter 9

Please vote on what should happen to our guardians.

Ryoma confess his feelings to Tezuka and Fuji. Then they find out the truth about Ryoma and his siblings.

Ryoma confess his feelings to his lovers. The entire regulars find out Rin has a boyfriend from one of Seigaku. Rin gets trap in a closet of the school and all of the tennis players look for her.

The one of the villains come to Seigaku Gakuen and ruins everything

Please vote which you want for the next story.

Also who Rin should go out with.

Rin X Atobe

Rin X Oshitari

Rin X Saeki

Rin X Shishido

Rin X Yukimura

Rin X Sanada

Rin X Yuuta

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Chapter 9 BAD DAY

Chapter 9: BAD DAY

Hello – normal

_Hello – telepathically _

**Hello – English **

_**Hello - Thought**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Walking to school)

As Ren, Ryoma, and Rin walk to school, Rin gets a strange feeling. Rin shudders and feels queasy. Ren looks and noticed this and asked, "Ne Rin dajaibu(are you okay)."

"Aa dajaibu desu (I'm okay)" replied Rin

"_**Why is it that I have a strange feeling that something big gonna happen?"**_ thought Rin.

They went to school silently and suddenly out of the blue, Tomoko came out grabbing Ryoma's arm and screaming Ryoma-sama! The Echizen family sweat dropped to see how a simple fangirl would act like this. Ren felt bad for Ryoma, but laughed to see his younger brother like this. Rin was laughing like crazy on the ground as her twin brother sended her some death glares which was not affecting her.

"_My gosh Ryo-niichan that is so funny how your fangirl stalks you HAHA I mean come on if we were in New York, no one would have done this since we were here HAHA."_ said Rin.

**That's why I like New York better when it comes to these kinds of situation! By the way SHOULDN'T YOU OR REN BE HELPING ME GET THIS BITCH OF ME!!!!!!!!!!"** replied Ryoma.

"Mada Mada Daze Ryoma." said Ren and Rin in unison.

"Ryoma-sama why do you look so angry? Did these jerks (by the time she said that Ren and Rin stopped laughing and glared at her who she didn't even bother with.) make you mad? You can tell, I'll chase them off for you." said Tomoko.

Ryoma looked at her like she grew two heads and looked at his siblings. Ryoma saw that both their eyes were covered with the shades of their hair and knew that this girl was in for it.

"_Now Rin stop giving me the death aura. Jeez your scaring the crap out of me and besides you can play all the pranks you want when we get to class."_ said Ryoma.

Rin looked so happy when heard that and Ren was confused why she looked so happy all of sudden.

"**Ryo-kun said that we can play any prank we want on the bitch when we get to class Ren-niisan."** responded Rin.

With that Ryoma and the others went to school without any other problems except Tomoko following them around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Time skip to practice)

(Sorry guys I didn't want to go through the whole explanation of Tomoko's prank. Well let's just say it was 5 times worse than what Momo-senpai had to through)

Rin was late to practice because her brother had ran away after lunch. But she didn't know he was upstairs sleeping. As she searched, she found a bus outside the school. She went to look at which school bus it was, but she saw Ryoma walking and ran to catch up with her.

"Ryo-niisama where were you?" asked Rin very sweetly that Ryoma had to get away.

He knew she was mad because she used the word sama after nii and it wasn't a good thing.

"umm well you see……I was umm I was upstairs sleeping and umm I…" stuttered Ryoma.

"oh I see you were sleeping." replied Rin in a dangerous voice.

"H-hai." said Ryoma who was getting ready for anything that Rin was going to throw at him.

"I see…fine you're lucky that I even cared to get you." replied Rin.

"Huh?" asked Ryoma

"Tezuka-san was about to give you 100 laps around the court if you came late, but thankfully I convinced him that I will bring you to the court with a severe punishment, which he agree to." replied Rin.

"Thanks, but I think I would like the 100 laps then facing your wrath." responded Ryoma.

Rin rolled her eyes and dragged Ryoma to the courts.

As Rin was dragging Ryoma, the students coming out of the bus saw this and sweat dropped.

Marui saw this and asked, "Ne buchou isn't that your girlfriend with her brother?"

"Saa I think it is, I heard she goes here, but I can't wait till I meet her." replied Yukimura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin and Ryoma or should I say Rin dragging Ryoma reached the court and saw everyone assembling into one court, and went to were all the regulars were.

"Minna we are going to have guest coming here to train with us." said Coach Ryuzaki.

"Ehh why?" asked Eiji.

"Because it will help us to see what level we are in and what we should be training on." replied Tezuka.

"Ano Buchou, who are these guest." asked Momo.

"You will find out in a few minutes." said Coach Ryuzaki.

As if it was a cue, the Rikkai Dai came into the court one by one. When Yukimura came in last, the Seigaku regulars saw Rin rushing to the Rikkai Dai captain. The Seigaku Tennis members thought that Rin was going to hit or challenge him, and Tezuka and Oishi were about to stop her, however, she rushed into Yukimura's arm and hugged him. By this everyone on the Seigaku tennis team were confused except for Ryoma, Ren, and the other members of the Rikkai Dai.

"hisa shi bu ri (long time no see) Rin-chan" said Yukimura with a gentle smile.

"Aa hisa shi bu ri ne Yuki-kun" replied Rin.

"Okay can somebody explain what's going on here?" said Eiji.

"Oh that, that's Rin's boyfriend Kikumaru-senpai." said Ryoma without a care in the world.

Everyone looked at Ryoma like he was from another planet.

Ryoma saw this and asked "what."

"Nothing." Was all anyone can say.

"Ryo-kun sa shi bu ri." said Yukimura walking over with Rin.

"Sou dane (yeah that's true.)" replied Ryoma.

"So did you tell everyone about Rin and me." asked Yukimura.

"Nope they just found out today." replied Ryoma.

"Aa sou ka! Did you a least tell them about your si……"

Ryoma, Ren, and Rin covered Yukimura mouth and gave him a "don't tell them or else" look.

Yukimura looked at them as if they were weird. Then Akaya Kirihara said, "So you didn't tell them. Did you Ren, Ryoma."

Ren and Ryoma gave him a death glare that made Akaya shrink and shut his mouth.

"Ne Ochibi what is Yukimura talking about? Is there something that your hiding from us?" asked Eiji.

Silence……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about," said Ryoma.

Everyone sweat dropped because Ryoma had to wait until a few seconds to give an answer.

"Ne minna why don't I show them around while you guys prepare." said Ren.

Oishi was going to answer when,

"good so there is no problem, I guess I'll show them around. Bye" said Ren while running away.

"umm I have to go to the bathroom so bye." said Rin.

"I have to see if Ren gets himself into a big mess so bye" said Ryoma.

All the Echizen ran as if their life was online and dragged all the Rikkai Dai regulars with them.

…………… "that was very strange" said a tennis member.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ren, Rin, and Ryoma reached a safe place, they stopped and panted like crazy.

"Jeez this is all their fault for making us looks suspicious." said Ren.

"Ren-niisan, please don't blame others." said Rin sweetly.

Ren gulped and was ready for Rin to beat him up. However, he saw she wasn't going to beat him, but told him his punishment will be dealed at home with Ryoma.

Ren looked like he was going to die soon and started to say good-bye.

All the Rikkai Dai regulars sweat dropped because they witnessed a guy saying good bye without a fight, but then again people always say never anger a women or you'll face hell itself. And because of this they shuddered. Ryoma sighed and smacked his older brother on his head and calmed down.

"Okay you three what is going on?" asked Sanada who was concerned.

When it came to other people he was cold, but when it came to Rin he was gentle because Yukimura and Rin changed him so much that he felt that he need to protect her like a brother would do.

"Umm you see…well the story goes like this." said Rin as she was telling the whole story over.

………10minutes after…………

"I am going to kill those bastards!" said Akaya.

"Rin-chan are you okay then, I mean the curse mark is it going to be alright." said Yukimura concerning for his girlfriend.

"I'm fine, jeez don't worry about me. And that is why we didn't want to tell you cause like I predicted you guys became a mother hen." replied Rin.

"What Rin said is true you guys do act like mother hens." said Ryoma.

"Well any way we should get back before anyone else get suspicious" said Ren.

They all started to head back when Rin pulled Yukimura back.

"Is there something you want Rin-chan." asked Yukimura.

"Um yeah kinda. Well I was wondering, why you didn't kiss me like you use to." Asked Rin blushing.

"oh well if you want one I'll give one right now." said Yukimura seductively.

Rin was blushing like crazy, but went have to normal and said, "maybe later when people aren't spying on us."

Like if it was a cue everyone started running away from the two sadistic and laughed.

Rin and Yukimura shook their heads because of their brother and teammates childish behavior

"Oh one more thing." said Rin.

"What is it." asked Yukimura.

"After we're done with practice, can you come over and have dinner, my mom would be glad to see you again." replied Rin.

"I would love to." responded Yukimura kissing Rin on the cheek

Rin blushed and walked backed to the court with Yukimura holding hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay I'm not done with the series, but I'm having writer's block but I will think of something soon.

**Rin X Yuuta ****– 4**

**Rin X Atobe – 3**

**Rin X Yukimura – 8**

**Rin X Sanada – 2**

I also asked the people in my school to vote (it was only girls in my school who voted.)


	11. Chapter 10 KISS! AND ALMOST REVEALED

Chapter 10: K-I-S-S! AND ALMOST REVEALED

Hello – normal

_Hello – telepathically _

**Hello – English **

_**Hello - Thought**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Back at practice)

"Alright as Coach Ryuzaki has told us, Rikkai Dai will help us train. Each regulars will pick a name and have a match with the person they pick." said Tezuka.

"Hai!" replied everyone.

When the Rikkai Dai team and the Echizen siblings came back, Ren and Ryoma picked the names of people they were suppose to play against. Ryoma was to verse Yukimura and this was something everyone wanted to watch. The Prince of tennis and the Favorite child of God this match was going to the show.

"Ne Ryoma-kun you don't mind if I win would you?" asked Yukimura.

"Mada Mada dane. Yukimura-senpai it is going to me who is going to win." replied Ryoma.

"Maa we will see." said Yukimura.

"I have beaten you twice and I can do it again." responded Ryoma.

So the matched began and it was something great that everyone forgotten their match to the two monsters play. The game ended very late and the winner was Ryoma 7-6. As they left the court after a handshake, all the regulars huddled around Ryoma. Now the Echizen siblings thought they were going to ask Ryoma about the match, but it wasn't it.

"Ochibi what was all that looking suspicious look that you and your cousin's have." asked Eiji.

Ryoma looked sucked and signaled for help to his twin sister. Rin sighed and thought of something and she thought something brilliant, but was going to kill her brother for making her do this in public.

"Yuki-kun! Can you come over here please." said Rin.

"Aa of course." said Yukimura.

Now when Rin said "Yuki-kun", everyone looked at Yukimura very angry because all of them had a crush on Rin except for some regulars.

When Yukimura came close to Rin, he asked what she wanted.

"Well remember the talk we had and about the K-I-S-S." asked Rin.

At this Yukimura blushed like crazy but answered yes.

"Well I want it now." replied Rin.

Everyone looked shocked especially Ryoma, but that shock turned into anger. Yukimura looked at Rin for a sec to see if she was okay. Rin was not the type of person who would ask for a kiss in public. Yukimura saw that she had a distress look and it told him that it was to get Ryoma out of questioning. So Yukimura holded her on the waist and French kiss her in front of everyone. When they saw this the Rikkai Dai whistled and laughed. Ryoma and Ren covered their eyes not wanting to see their own sister kiss in public and as for Rin's fan boys, they all looked sad that she was taken away. However, two people looked carefully and saw it was a cover up so that Ryoma wouldn't get picked on for questions.

When they finished their kiss, Rin thanked Yukimura and walked over to Ryoma.

"Ne Ryo-kun don't we have to go home?" asked Rin in a sweet voice.

"_You are so dead when we get home mister! For making me kiss in public." _said Rin.

Ryoma sweat dropped inwardly because he knew that Rin did that so he could get out so he played his part.

"Yeah my dad wanted to see you again with Ren so come on and Yukimura-senpai your coming too." replied Ryoma.

"_Thanks for the cover up, but why didn't you say this instead of kissing your boyfriend? Or maybe you wanted the kiss so bad you couldn't wait."_ said Ryoma smirking.

Rin looked mad and went over to Ryoma and bobbed his head for thinking something stupid.

Ren looked at them and sweat dropped because they were acting so childish. Fuji was kinda shock to see Ryoma being playful. I mean Ryoma playful that wasn't right. They only thing he was playful around was tennis. Fuji thought since his cousins were here, he changed. Fuji looked at Tezuka and he seemed to think the same.

"Ano buchou is it okay to leave?" asked Ren.

"Aa." said Tezuka.

"Okay we'll take our leave then bye." said Ren.

"Oh and Ryoma tomorrow meet me at the roof. We need to discuss something." said Tezuka.

"Hai buchou. If that's all then good-bye." replied Ryoma in a calm tone. But inside he was screaming.

As they left the court, Ryoma and Ren looked to see if anyone was following them. So just in case so, they spoke in English so no one would know what they were saying.

"**Oh shit did Tezuka-buchou find out or something!**" asked Ryoma panicking.

"**Relax will ya when we were talking I made my wind look around if there was any spies.**" replied Rin.

"**Then I wonder what it's about. Hmmm I smell I rotten fish." **said Ren.

"**Really I don't smell anything."** responded Rin.

Ren and Ryoma looked at her and sweat dropped.

"**What I only said the truth.**" replied Rin who looked at them.

"**It was any expression Rin-chan.**" responded Yukimura.

"**Oh!"** replied Rin.

Ryoma and Ren shook their heads because it was an obvious remark.

"**Ne Ryoma why didn't you tell them the truth anyway."** asked Yukimura.

By this question everyone looked dark and looked a little disgusted.

"**Because if we tell them, they might be afraid of us or better yet one of them can betray us."** replied Ryoma.

"**Hey that's not true and that's not the reason so cut it out."** said Ren.

By now Yukimura looked confused. Ren saw this and sighed and said, **"You see the reason he said that was because one time he told a girl who saw him and well let's just say it wasn't pretty."**

"**Why?"** asked Yukimura.

"**She told our enemy and hurted Ryoma when he was young."** replied Rin in a dark voice that could almost make anyone wet their pants.

"**Oh I see sorry."** replied Yukimura.

"**It's okay and don't worry about it. Besides I swore not to tell anyone never again."** said Ryoma.

"**Oh is that true Ryo-niichan! then I guess your not going to tell your lovers either too then."** asked Rin smirking.

"**Eh Ryoma has a lover! Who!"** asked Yukimura.

"**Well you know them Yuki-kun. We went their school anyway and one of them is a captain and one is a prodigy."** replied Rin.

"**No way! RYOMA ACTUALLY LIKES BUCHOU/TEZUKA AND FUJI!" **said Ren and Yukimura in unison.

At this Ryoma was blushing like crazy because they said the names of Tezuka and Fuji.

Ren and Yukimura looked at him if he was going to answer Rin question, but he kept walking silently and Rin broke the silence and said to Ryoma, "You know that you will lose a chance if you don't ask immediately."

"...I guess it's okay if I told those to only." said Ryoma in a quiet voice.

"Well hurry up cause it's really bothersome." replied Ren.

At this Yukimura laughed because it was so funny his girlfriend's brother had a crush on the other monsters of Seigaku and it was funny how Ryoma acted. When Yukimura kept laughing, Rin joined in and so did Ren making Ryoma blush madly and made him glare at them. They walked home laughing and having a good time like they did long time ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Next Day)

Ryoma looked afraid but went upstairs to the roof, his favorite place. He reached the door and pushed it open. He saw Tezuka standing next the fence with Fuji. Ryoma was shock to see Fuji there as well and he looked like he was enjoying Tezuka's company. Ryoma blinked a few times and excuse himself.

"Echizen that is not going to work and come back here." said Tezuka.

Ryoma sighed and turned backed. Ryoma was just in time to put his cocky mask on.

"What is it you want Buchou." asked Ryoma.

"We wanted to know what is going on with you and your cousins." said Tezuka.

Ryoma flinched a little and prayed that they didn't notice, but unfortunately it went unnoticed by them.

"Buchou, Fuji-senpai honto ni gomen nasai (I have very sorry) however I cannot tell you." replied Ryoma with no emotion to his voice.

Tezuka and Fuji both flinched because his voice sounded dead.

"_**I am truly sorry to both of you, I wish I could tell you. I really I could tell you everything."**_ said Ryoma.

"If there is nothing else, I am leaving." said Ryoma.

As he was about to leave, something grabbed his wrist and turned him around. It was Fuji who grabbed him. His eyes were open and you could see the deep Cerulean blue and then he said, "Bullshit I know your hiding something Ryoma and your going to tell us." said Fuji.

"I…I…umm I'm truly sorry, but I can not tell you."

"Ryoma we are worry about you and we want to help you if there is a way." replied Tezuka.

"If you care about me then…then you will stop asking me about my cousins." shouted Ryoma who looked like was crying.

Ryoma pulled his wrist out and ran. Tezuka and Fuji called him but it was too late, he was gone. But they were not going to stop, they were going to keep continuing to pursue him either way out and they went to chase after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know the ending sucks but please bear with me. I think you'll like the next chapter. I will not give a preview of it, but I assure you that everything may reveal.


	12. Chapter 11 CAUGHT UP! TRUTH T

Hello – normal

Chapter 11: CAUGHT UP! TRUTH TO BE TOLD OR NOT

Hello – normal

_Hello – telepathically _

**Hello – English **

_**Hello - Thought**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry to make you guys wait. I had a lot of things to do over school week and then I went on vacation and forgot to bring my laptop so here is the new update and more to come. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Previously)

"_If you care about me then…then you will stop asking me about my cousins." shouted Ryoma who looked like was crying._

_Ryoma pulled his wrist out and ran. Tezuka and Fuji called him but it was too late, he was gone. But they were not going to stop, they were going to keep continuing to pursue him either way out and they went to chase after him._

(Stairway)

Ryoma ran as if his life was depending on it. While Tezuka and Fuji chased him as if they were chasing a criminal. However, the situation did not favor Ryoma for he was caught by his twin sister.

Ryoma stopped and looked at his sister as if he was sending her a message (which he really was). Tezuka and Fuji stopped running as well when Ryoma had stop next to his cousin.

"Ara Ryo-kun what are you doing running down the stairs as if you were chased by someone?" asked Rin.

"Nothing_…_umm just you know late to class Rin." replied Ryoma.

"_Thank goodness you're here I was running away from senpai-tachi._" said Ryoma in his head.

"Ah I see well you better get going then Ryo-kun." answered Rin.

"_You own me big time big brother._" said Rin in her head.

"Ah gomen soushite arigato Rin." replied Ryoma as he headed downstairs leaving Tezuka and Fuji behind with Rin.

"Ne taichou soushite Fuji-senpai, I know you like my cousin, but if you want to know what we are hiding then meet me alone upstairs on the roof after school is over and tell Ryuzaki sensei both of you and I will miss tennis practice today. " said Rin facing both of the two senior and then walking away.

"Do you think we should trust her?" asked Fuji.

"I think we should and besides I want to find out more about our lover and we could miss tennis practice once, I mean it's not gonna hurt us and this is Ryoma we're talking about!" almost shouting Tezuka.

To say Fuji was shocked, but understood how he felt so decided to meet Rin and asked her about Ryoma and the truth that they have been seeking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(At The Meeting Place)

Tezuka and Fuji walked back up to the roof and saw Rin staring into the school grounds. They walked over to her and finally Fuji gave a cough to notify Rin that they were here. However, Rin kept staring at the school ground and Fuji was going to give another cough when they heard Rin say, "I know you're here Fuji-san please stop coughing to get my attention."

Tezuka and Fuji stared at her and thought the same thing; Rin acted the same as Ryoma as both of them were very rude and cocky.

"Let me guess, I just sounded like Ryoma didn't I." said Rin.

Tezuka and Fuji looked shocked, but both of them nodded their heads replying yes.

Rin let out a sigh and said, "Well I should sound just like him since I am his twin sister."

Now this got Tezuka and Fuji eyes wide open and gape at Rin.

She knew what both of them were thinking and knew she better explain for herself and her brothers especially Ryoma who she loved dearly.

"Yeah I know this is a shock, but it's the truth. The reason we say were cousin is because……well I'm in danger as well as Ryoma, Ren, Ryoga, and finally me. Oh by the way we're all siblings if you're wondering. "

Tezuka was the first to get out of shock and asked Rin, "Wait what kind of danger you guys are in?"

Now Fuji was out of shock and listened very careful to what Rin would say. However, both of them flinched when they saw Rin's narrowed golden eyes as if the eyes were telling them they went too far.

Now Rin answered them in a cold voice which would have made even Ryoma shuddered to and said, "If you want to know the truth, then promise me you will help my brother and that would keep this to yourselves until you die or I will kill you myself."

Both of them knew she wasn't kidding because of the look in her eyes and nodded to her tell her that they understood and plus they would never betray Ryoma because he was their pillar.

Rin sigh and said, "Fine I will tell you. You see long time ago me and r…"

"You and Ryoma are not supposed to be telling this to anyone Rin." said Ren in a voice that said she was in very big trouble.

Rin looked at her big brother with shock, but looked him straight in the eyes. Now Ren knew Rin was looking at him with the evil eye that would make him shiver and the eye had always promised pain, but he shook the feeling and glared at Rin. This time Rin flinched and looked away and then few second she looked back into Ren's eye with the puppy eyes. Rin knew this worked because Ren looked like he was going to cry let Rin do what she wanted. It work like a charm for her because she always used it one her dad when he wouldn't let her go to the mall. Meanwhile both Tezuka and Fuji sweat dropped at this and had to hold their laughter because it was so funny, back to the siblings.

"Ahhhh alright jeez tell them if you want, but it's your responsibility if the every betrayed us, you got It." asked Ren.

Then Rin go to her story and turn face Tezuka and Fuji while Ren looked the other way. "as I was saying it happen long time ago when……………………………………"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry to end like this, but I have to stop for my next. Hope you liked it.


	13. Chapter 12 ALL REVEALED!

Chapter 12: ALL REVEALED!!!

Hello – normal

_Hello – telepathically _

**Hello – English **

_**Hello – Thought**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Previously)

_Then Rin goes to her story and turned face Tezuka and Fuji, while Ren looked the other way. "As I was saying it happened a long time ago when…………………."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"………..O_O…….," Tezuka

"………..-_- hmmmm," Fuji

…………SILENCE…………………………………………………………………………………….

Rin was twitching and was getting angry. She thought how stupid or how hard can it be to take this information in. (Unfortunately she doesn't know having powers is not very common so yea Tezuka and Fuji would be shocked)

"Sigh…well now that you know what are you gonna do about it?" asked Ren.

Both Tezuka and Fuji looked at each other and smiled and looked back at the Echizen siblings and Tezuka replied, "We won't tell anyone. It's not fair to be judge someone who has a gift that they are born with. Isn't that right Shu-kun."

Fuji smiled and answered, "Of course, besides we love Ryoma-kun for who he is and it doesn't matter that he has a gift."

Both Rin and Ren looked shocked for a sec. but smiled because they have found the right people for their precious brother.

"Thank you for understanding, but I think its time to call Ryo-niichan and tell him that we told you guys the truth and please for heaven sake confess to him already...cuz I'm tired of you guys looking jealous at us or feel down." said Rin.

"_**What the…how did she know I mean she can't read our minds? Can she?" **_thought both Tezuka and Fuji (who had his eyes opened now)

"Yes I can read your minds and no you're not going crazy…and no Ryo-niichan does not have this ability…and Fuji-senpai if you do what you're thinking then do it privately and somewhere no one can hear you guys." said Rin in a boring voice. While Tezuka looked shocked, let's just say Fuji was blushing when Rin had found out what Fuji was planning to do with Tezuka and Ryoma.

"Eh hem, Rin don't you think you should call Ryoma up here now?" asked Ren. (oh school was over just to let my readers know ^_^)

"Ahhhh…I forgot…hold on okay." Replied Rin.

Rin looked around and then started to call for her brother telepathically and said, _"Ryo-niichan if you do not want your ass kick you better come up to the roof of the school right this instant or else I'm telling mom about the time when…"_

"_Alright alright I'm coming so hold on…jeez you had better not tell mom or she is gonna kill me! I'm almost there so hold your horses."_ answered Ryoma while running out of the tennis court and straight for the school building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While he was running out all the tennis members looked at him weird cuz his faced paled right afterwards.

"I wonder what's wrong with O'chibi?" asked Eiji

At that moment Inui came in with his new drink and everyone paled at that. It came to the conclusion, while running away from Inui that Ryoma had somehow knew about the drinks and ran. (Talk about the right time)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ryoma had finally reached the roof and open the door. He saw his Buchou and Fuji there with Rin and Ren talking about something. Ryoma looked at them for a few minutes and they have not noticed that he had arrived. So he coughs to get their attention and realized that it was a bad idea.

"Ah well look whose here gentlemen, my big brother comes right on time." said Rin in a cheery voice.

"Jeez you took your precious time didn't you otouto yo." asked Ren with a smirk.

Ryoma had a shocked looked and started sputtering, "Wha…how…them…you….uhh mind explaining what the hell is going on."

Fuji and Tezuka came near Ryoma and Fuji spoke, "Ryo-chan your sister told us your lovely secret that you tried to hide from us."

With wide eyes Ryoma glared at Rin who was looking the other direction.

"**What the hell were you thinking? You know that they can know about our secret! What are you planning Rin! ANSWER ME!" **yelled Ryoma who looked very pissed off.

Rin looked shocked at her own twin brother. It was the first time he yelled at her and she felt bad and guilty. Rin looked like she was gonna cry when Ren stepped in and said, "She is thinking straight and is concern about your life baka."

Ryoma looked at Rin and Ren with an "are you kidding me" look and replied, "oh sure tell them, tell the whole world while you're at it would ya."

Rin faced Ryoma and with a quiet voice she said, "Echizen Ryoma, its time for you to face your problems and stand up for yourself as a true guardian."

Now at this point every stared at Rin when she had said that. She had never called Ryoma by his full name and as never spoken with order before, but everyone knew that she was serious. Ryoma a little shocked by Rin's actions asked in a calm voice, "explain and maybe I will agree with what you have planned."

At that point everyone smiled and it was then Ren explain the whole situation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Fast forward)

"So Buchou and Fuji-senpai, you really don't mind that I'm different?" asked Ryoma with uncertainty.

"Ah we don't care and besides you will always be Echizen Ryoma the prince of tennis and a brat." replied Tezuka with an actually smile on his face.

"Sou da yo Ryoma-kun we don't care. You are always our prince and a brat." said Fuji smiling ever so gently.

After hearing them, Ryoma looked relieved and happy since they accepted him for who he was and not a freak like the girl long ago who told his secret to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahahahaha I think I made everyone mad at me for making them wait for the next chapter ^_^;

Sorry for the long wait…I couldn't think of anything for awhile, but I'm back with more ideas and ready to roll. So enjoy the story.


	14. Chapter 13 POWERS

Chapter 13 POWERS, CONFESSION, NEWCOMERS, WHAT'S NEXT!

Hello – normal

_Hello – telepathically _

**Hello – English **

_**Hello – Thought**_

(Previously)

_After hearing them, Ryoma looked relieved and happy since they accepted him for who he was and not a freak like the girl long ago who told his secret to._

"Well now that you know our secrets, I think its best if we tell you what our power is." said Rin.

"Before that Rin, Shu-kun and I have to tell Ryoma something if that's okay with you." asked Tezuka.

Rin smiled before she answers, "Sure no problem, we still have time so go ahead."

Tezuka and Fuji smiles and look at the confused Ryoma who was thinking, _**"Since when did Buchou call Fuji-senpai Shu-kun?"**_

"Ryoma…Kun-chan tou watashi omai aishiteru (Kun-chan and I love you) and we want you to be our lover. So Ryoma…wait no Ryo baby will you become our boyfriend." asked Fuji.

At this Ryoma was shocked. He was shocked that his crushes had asked him to go out with them. He didn't no if he should cry or scream. So he did what he had to do and with a gentle smile that he only reserved for his twin sister, he replied, "What took you guys so long to ask?"

With that Ryoma hugged Tezuka and Fuji and shared a kiss.

"Eh hem…not wanting to interrupt or anything but we have other thing to discuss so can you guys do your lovely dovey stuff somewhere else where we are not there." said Ren.

While blushing all of them nodded.

"Okay as I was saying before I got interrupted, our powers, we will explain it to you and Ryo-niichan there is a power you are not aware of yourself so you should listen as well." said Rin.

"Go ahead and tell them Rin." replied Ren.

(Somewhere else)

"What is taking him so long? I mean the organization should not be that smart to find him out." said a guy with a black hoodie on.

Steps could be heard and the guy looked straight to see it was his companion walking tours him.

"What took you so long?" asked the guy with a black hood.

"Gomen, but the leader found out new information about the guardians and we had to listen in." said Yue.

The guy stiffen, but relaxed when Yue told him that it was an infiltrate operation and he was the one who was gonna do it.

"Well that's a relief though I don't think the three of them will be happy to see you that much since you practically "ditched them" said the guy.

"Ha ha ha very funny, but seriously if they sent someone else. Those three would be dead by now." replied Yue.

"I know, I know, but can't help but to worry for them especially the two trouble makers." said the guy.

"Well don't worry too much and besides I am not going to their school." answered Yue.

"Huh you're not! Then which school are you going to?" asked the guy.

With a smirk Yue replied, "I'm already going to school you know and besides I been there since my freshmen year at Hyotei Gakuen."

The guy smiled and said, "Sou ka. We then I have nothing to worry about since your close to one of them anyway."

"Well then I better get going or else they might suspect something." said Yue.

"Of course, but I'll meet you here same time Keigo." replied the guy.

"Sigh…you just had to call ore-sama's really name, Ryoga." said Yue or as you now know him as Atobe Keigo.

With the smirk Ryoga replied, "Mada mada daze Kei…but seriously be careful."

And with that they left their separate ways.

Sorry for the late update hope you like it tho ^_^


End file.
